Chasing Liberty
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: KoriAnd'r has always wanted freedom from royalty, so when she runs away, she meets a handsome teenager and falls in love. Too bad he's working for the secret service aka her caretaker.


Okay so I got really mad at myself for making such a bad ending for 50 First Titan Dates… I'm sooo sorry! I just wasn't in the mood! I have a lot of stuff going on right now, so… bleh. Well, here's another story I have decided to start on… I hope you guys all like it. It's called Chasing Liberty and it's based on the movie… you know the one with Mandy Moore. I love that movie. So, I hope you all like it. Thanks! And don't forget to review at the end! Luv ya! Baiz!

"Of course you can kiss me," Kori said smiling at the boy of her dreams. He leaned in and right when their lips were about to touch, they saw somebody walk through the door and immediately pulled away. The restaurant was a quiet one, but 3 boys walked right up towards them.

"Thought I'd make this day even more memorable," a guy said pulling out something from his jacket.

"Go, go go!" somebody yelled and all of the sudden the 3 boys that had walked in were surrounded by secret agents.

"It was just a camera!" the boy yelled as they searched him.

"No, C'mon. They're harmless," Dustin, Kori's dream boy said. He looked at her. "I should probably wait for them."

"No, come on… we can still catch a movie," Kori said offering a smile at him.

"Look, Kori, you're a great person, really… but I don't think I can keep up with this, I mean, you know?" Dustin said. He lifted his hands up in the air, mouthed a sorry, and turned back towards his friends. Kori closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

Back at the palace…

Kori stormed off towards her caretaker's meeting room. All she had wanted was freedom for one day. One stinking day. It wasn't even freedom! It was 2 agents! Just one successful date, but no. Galfore couldn't allow that. "I can't believe you messed up my date!" Kori yelled as she opened the door. Galfore turned to look at her.

"Bad date?" he asked.

"You had the place swarming with your evildoers!" Kori said stomping the floor. Galfore cleared his throat and looked ahead of him. At that moment, Kori looked at the same place he did and saw that he was in the middle of a meeting.

"Oh, I am… so sorry," Kori said. She began to back towards the door but Galfore stopped her.

"No. If you had a bad date, then let's talk about it," Galfore said sitting down.

"No, I'm fine," Kori said closing the door behind her. She stormed off towards her room and slammed the door.

"So can you get out?" Blackfire, her sister, asked as she stood outside Kori's door moments later.

"I don't even think he'll let me. How come you get all the freedom?" Kori asked looking right into her sister's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm older. You're the baby of the family. Galfore's only doing what's right. Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to get out of here when we go to Earth. I love it!" Blackfire said turning into a circle before joining Kori on the bed.

"He'll let me go… with about 200 other agents," Kori said hopelessly.

"What if I tell you I have an idea?" Blackfire asked as she slowly got up and leaned towards her sister.

"An idea to free me?" Kori asked. Blackfire nodded slyly. "Then I'm in," she said.

"Great, see you tomorrow when we board!" Blackfire said giving a small wave before heading off for her room. Kori closed the door after she left.

"An idea to escape without agents swarming me," Kori thought as she smiled to herself. She got into her bed. 'Hopefully, my dear sister will have a wonderful plan.' Tomorrow, her, her sister, and Galfore were heading off towards Earth to set up a peace agreement. But to Kori, this wasn't about peace, it was more about herself becoming free. With that idea in mind, Kori fell into a deep slumber, preparing for the trip tomorrow giving new memories.

Landing on Earth…

The ship had just landed and the two secret agents, Garfield and Rachael got off first.

"So can I go please Galfore? With Blackfire? With 1 agent. Only one," Kori said putting up one finger.

"Two. Garfield and Rachael," Galfore said giving a small smile.

"You promise?" Kori asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Galfore nodded.

"I promise," he said.

"Oh thank you!" Kori hugged him.

"Yes!" Blackfire said as they got ready for the formal invitation they had to go to before the party.

After introducing guests and talking to some foreign ambassadors, Blackfire led Kori out. She yelled to Galfore.

"We're leaving now, Galfore!" she said as she and Kori ran out the door.

"Do you have a new plan now?" Garfield asked as he stared at Galfore.

"Yes. You know me all too well, Gar," Galfore said nodding his head.

At the party…

"This is so awesome!" Kori yelled above the pounding music. She couldn't see any agents, but it was also very dark.

"Isn't it!" Blackfire yelled back as she danced to the music. That was when Kori looked up. There were more stories above her and she looked up and saw a bunch of people, wearing ear pieces.

"Oh no," Kori said. She turned around and was face to face with Garfield and Rachael. "He promised only you two!" she cried.

"No, we don't even know them-" Rachael began but was instantly stopped by Kori.

"How could he!" she yelled. She grabbed Blackfire's arm and they headed towards the restroom into the crowd. She didn't even stop to turn around.

"What is it?" Blackfire cried when they were in the restroom.

"Galfore lied!" Kori said. Blackfire looked at herself in the mirror. Then she turned around and saw a woman just come through the door. She looked almost exactly like Kori, except she was drunk.

"Here's where my plan kicks in," Blackfire said. She smiled.

"I think she's here!" Rachael said as she and Garfield finally got to the door of the restroom. All of the sudden Blackfire came in with Kori looking down.

"This way," she muttered into Kori's ear. All of the sudden, Kori dropped on the floor. Blackfire had enough time to run away and Rachael and Garfield rushed towards Kori. They turned her back and saw that it wasn't Kori. Just somebody in her clothes. They looked up the stairs and saw the real Kori rushing through the crowd.

"After her," Rachael yelled as she attempted to push through the many people.

Joining Kori…

Kori ran out the door and into the moonlight and smiled. She looked behind her and saw Garfield's face. She stopped in front of a guy riding a motorcycle.

"Excuse me, could you help me please?" Kori asked the guy. He flipped his cell phone off and nodded. "Like, right now," she urged. He handed her a helmet and she got on and he raced off.

"I'm Kori… Kori Anders," Kori said offering a hand shake as he drove through twisted alleys. He shook her hand.

"Richard… Richard Grayson," Richard said. "Now, I need that hand to drive, please." Kori let go and laughed. They finally stopped in the middle of an empty street.

"I cannot believe I just did that," Kori said slowly. She smiled and jumped in the air. "I'm free!" In the back, Richard checked his watch. Kori looked up and saw a familiar car approach. It was Garfield and Rachael's.

"Umm, can you-" Kori began but Richard cut her off.

"Get in," he said shoving the helmet back at her. She got on and they raced off.

In a café…

"We finally escaped them!" Kori said as she took another sip of her chai latte.

"Who did you escape from?" Richard asked. He looked at her.

"Umm… I just… snuck into a party and they're after me," Kori said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see," Richard said nodding his head. He took a sip from his cup.

"Thanks… you know… for saving me," Kori said.

"That's alright. I make a living doing this," Richard said jokingly. Kori smiled and laughed. She looked up and saw a car park in front of the café.

"Oh, I got to go," Kori said getting up. She stopped. "I really got to go." She ran towards the bathroom and Richard yelled after her.

"I'll just be right here," he said.

Garfield and Rachael walked into the café just as Kori disappeared. They both took a seat next to Richard.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rachael said pointedly.

"I know, but what was I supposed to do? Catch her on the spot?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachael said.

"C'mon. It's not that bad. I mean, hold on," Garfield said as his cell phone rang. "Hello Mr. Sexy on the line." Rachael rolled her eyes. Garfield's eyes grew open. "Oh, uh, sorry your highness… yes yes… hold on." He handed the cell phone towards Richard. He took it hesitantly.

"H-hello?" he said into the phone.

"Yes, Richard?" Galfore said.

"Yes, your highness," Richard answered nervously sipping from his chai latte.

"I need you to do me a favor. What we have here is a teenager who merely wants some freedom. I need you to keep watch of her for me. Make sure she has no idea who you really are," Galfore said.

"But sir-" Richard began but was cut off.

"Do it, agent Grayson," Galfore said before hanging up. Richard closed the cell phone. Rachael and Garfield snickered at him.

"She's all yours," Garfield said taking back his cell phone before he and Rachael headed towards the car. Richard sighed.

Kori came out and smiled.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

"Apparently. You scared them away," Richard said checking his watch.

"Yes! I'm free! I can finally do what I want! I want to smell the city, taste it, look for passion!" she yelled.

"Make sure you smell it before you taste it," Richard said. A couple passed by and looked at them strangely. He nodded at them. "Yep, we're just, looking for passion!" he said.

"What's that sound?" Kori asked as they headed towards the center of the city.

"It's an outdoor movie. They have them a lot here," Richard said.

"Where are we anyways? I mean, what country?" Kori asked curiously.

"We're in Prague," he said. Kori looked around and saw a building.

"I want to watch the movie from there," she said pointing to the top of the building.

"There!" Richard said. But Kori was already running towards it. They climbed up the roof and Richard sighed.

"It's not that dangerous," Kori yelled.

"It's only dangerous if you grab the-" Richard began. But Kori did it. She grabbed the pipe and she came toppling down the roof with the pipe. Richard grabbed her just in time before she fell.

"Pipe," he finished.

"Thank you," Kori said. When they finally got to the top, they sat down and watched the movie in stunned silence. "It's so beautiful here. You see, nobody before would ever let me do anything crazy like this."

"Mmhmm," Richard said. He concentrated on the movie. Kori looked at him. She then leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Night," she said dreamily and went to sleep. Richard closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. 'This is one of the most insane jobs I have ever gotten,' he said. He pushed Kori towards his backpack and she slept on it. He leaned against the wall himself, and fell into a gentle sleep.

So please tell me what you think. I really wanted to introduce the characters so I'm sorry if it was a little boring. But I wanted to get the setting and stuff finished, and I promise you it will get more interesting. So, tell me what you think. Drop by a review. Please nothing mean. So thanks! Luv ya all! Baiz! Luv always, -lala


End file.
